Code Geass: Red Recurrence
by dw77
Summary: Loss seems to be a constant of the universe at times; But when offered one last chance to see Lelouch; will the pain of Kallen's loss give birth to a ray of hope? Or will her second chance backfire? Time Travel, Branching Universe quickly turns into A/U.
1. The Video Will

Code Geass: Red Recurrence

A/N this was the most popular idea from the chessboard so by popular demand here it is: Warning this is a multi AU story KallenxLelouch

A/N 2 I got a bit too engrossed when fleshing out the general plot for the story some and accidentally wrote chapter 1 while i was fleshing out the plot...

A/N 3 I decided to keep an earlier promise about chapter quotes...

* * *

Have you ever lost someone you love and wanted one more conversation, one more chance to make up for the time when you thought they would be here forever? If so, then you know you can go your whole life collecting days, and none will outweigh the one you wish you had back.

-Mitch Albom, _For One More Day_

* * *

One day had passed since the assassination of Lelouch Vi Britannia at the hands of Zero. those who realized the truth were absolutely devastated by the implication of what Lelouch had done. For some of those who knew it hurt because they knew that the man who the world was celebrating the death of was the one who deserved all of the honors being stuffed on the shoulders of his replacement. for others it was because they had betrayed Lelouch and had wanted to kill him for him being supposedly evil; only for him to turn around and sacrifice himself for the sake of the world. Some were suffering from the loss of a brother who kept all the most important promises. One person was mourning the loss of the man she loved and admired, the man she had sworn she would defend with her life. In short Kozuki Kallen was miserable.

_'Lelouch lies; that is one of the constants of who he wa... IS... so why couldn't I see through that deception... why didn't he let me in... I could have saved him...WHY COULDN'T HE COME UP WITH A PLAN WHERE HE DIDN"T DIE!' _Kallens thoughts streamed onwards without end she didn't even know if he had felt the same way about her as she did about him; she hoped he did, She hoped that she was more than just a soldier to him, hell she would have even been happy to be a close friend. As she wallowed in her sorrow for the man she loved; the man who to her it seemed too fantastic that he could have possibly loved a simple soldier like her. She failed to notice General Tohdoh and Ohgi enter her room. they tried to get her attention passively but failed so Ohgi tried calling her name. That succeeded in getting her attention as he immediately received a malice and hate filled glare.

"What the HELL do you Want OHGI!" Kallen growled in a deadly tone that made even a veteran warrior like Tohdoh retreat a few steps.

After stammering a bit in instinctual fear. Ohgi managed to croak "His will... you've been asked to the reading of his will apparently he had something he wanted you to have" with that revelation she agreed to go but she would get there alone. she got the address and the time which was only a couple hours off.

* * *

Kallen ended up showing up ten minutes early only being beaten there by Nunnally, Cornelia, Jeremiah and the new Zero who she was almost certain was Suzaku. As Kallen glanced over the other early arrivals she felt a wash of emotions when it came to each of them. As she glanced at Suzaku she felt a mixture of jealousy and hatred; Jealousy because Lelouch had let him into his plans and hatred that this supposed best friend had not done anything to set lelouch on a different course; as her eyes crossed to Jeremiah she felt jealous of the trust that Lelouch had given him and pity for Jeremiah since he had failed his Lady yet again. as she glanced at Cornelia she felt oddly ambivalent here was the mighty stone-faced 'Witch of Britannia' trying to be stoic as usual but obviously saddened over her brother's death nevertheless; the same brother that had killed her most beloved sister... Nunnally was the oddity; at first Kallen felt some sympathy after all she knew full well what it felt like to lose your loving (overprotective) older brother; she had gone through it herself. It was then that Kallen a glimpse of Nunnally's tear filled eyes... those eyes that are so similar to those of her brother... those eyes that had opened by sheer force of will after eight years... and then the wrath and anger returned... those eyes that had opened from the malevolent will to kill her own brother; those eyes which had started as being nostalgic for Kallen were suddenly the most disgusting things she had ever seen. Kallen found that she had to look away or she would have thrown up... Kallen felt that she could never have done that to Naoto Nii-san; so how could Nunnally have hated Lelouch enough to want to kill him that badly? Kallen couldn't comprehend it.

* * *

A few minutes passed and then right before the reading was to start Ohgi, Tohdoh and Kaguya the last of the remaining invited guests filtered in. On time the reader of the will announced that the will was a video will and was the confirmed last will and testament Of the 99th emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia. It was then that the video started.

On the screen before them Appeared Lelouch in his imperial robes with a soft, gentle but melancholy smile on his face.

"If you are watching this then that means that my plan; the Zero Requiem has been completed and I am now dead." Lelouch Paused for dramatic effect as was his wont. He then continued "I understand that some of you may not have forgiven me; but, please understand that everything that I have ever done has been to create the peaceful gentle world that should now follow my death. I have a final request for all of you..."

That statement caused Kallen to focus intently on the video _'Yes; Lelouch anything; I'll do anything, I you deserve at least that.' _

"Please protect this world I have created. I wish I could have seen it with my own eyes but alas that is not to be." After this there was a period of silence from the video as a single tear rolled down Lelouch's cheek before he wiped it away.

"Nunnally my dearest sister to you I leave you the throne and my hope that you will be just the gentle empress that Britannia and the world needs to heal after the Demon Emperor; I hope you can accept my sincerest apologies for having deceived you... it looks like I'll have to take a rain check on swallowing those thousand needles though." the Lelouch onscreen gave a pained smile "Nunnally always remember; I love you and know that I am proud of you" Following this Lelouch paused in the video as Nunnally broke down screaming that all she had even needed was to live with her caring brother.

"Cornelia... I am sorry for all of the pain I have caused you because of Euphie's death; just know that when I geassed Euphie I was telling her about geass using mine as an example... it is my sincere hope that the name of the 'Demon Emperor' wipes the name of the 'Massacre Princess' off the map entirely. heck if you can figure out a plausible way to do it I give you permission, heck I encourage you to put the blame for the SAZ massacre on my shoulders right where it belongs." Lelouch on screen smirked "That should strengthen the Zero Requiem even further; Regardless I should have been much more careful than I was. If Nunnally agrees I have filed and processed all of the paperwork to promote you to the rank of Field-Marshal. you will be the head of the military forces of Britannia. my only request for you is to watch over Nunnally like you used to watch over Euphie; I know I have no right asking you for that boon; but please I can no longer be there to protect, support and help her and I know I can trust you with that. But please allow her to stand on her own from time to time she'll need help but she needs her own strength as well."

"Jeremiah; My loyal friend, and knight, there is so much that I owe you for all the service you have given me. I know it is a paltry repayment but there was a parcel of land that the Ashford family gave me back before mother was murdered. I want you to have it..." then a smile crept onto Lelouch's lips "It's an orange farm" Lelouch then began to laugh out loud before continuing "The reader has the deed and should pass it to you now. Thank you for your service."

"Tohdoh, Ohgi, Kayuya, Zero I hereby officially transfer leadership of the Black Knights into your hands; despite the betrayal I know of no more capable hands than yours; Ohgi good luck in your political career. Kayuya I trust you to hold the UFN together; Tohdoh try to loosen up a bit" Lelouch said with a smirk while Tohdoh's eye twitched "Zero I trust you to be the symbol of justice and freedom that the world needs now a perfect counterpoint to the tyranny and oppression of my reign.

"Kallen... My Q-1... I bet you're wondering what I thought of you. At this time the reader should pass you a small envelope that contains evidence of what I feel for you, what is inside was somthing that I had wanted to give you" the reader passed a simple white envelope over to her she opened it and found a small silver ring with a Princess cut diamond in the setting. There were also several notes, plans for his proposal. Kallen felt her legs fall out from under her as she collapsed to the ground tears streaming down her cheeks and she held the small silver object before her looking at it in shock. The other attendees were all shocked as well. Kallen suddenly let out a heart wrenching wail; she had hoped and dreamed that Lelouch had loved her as well; it had been the only thing that comforted her when he died; but now that it was confirmed, now that it was real. The reality of the situation struck her full force. The man she loves had loved her back... and he was gone... she would never get to hold him close; never kiss him again... never even see those vibrant purple eyes again. He was gone... there wasn't going to be a happily ever after for them... and with him went her heart she felt as though part of herself had been ripped away never to return. She curled up on the floor in a fetal and sobbed.

To Ohgi it was a slap in the face; here he was a man who had just been reunited with his love and here was Kallen finding out that the man she had loved had wanted to propose to her at some point before he died... what right did he have to a happy life when Kallen's happily ever after had been torn out from under her, Ohgi stared at his suddenly shaking hands, the hands of the man responsible for turning the Black Knights against Lelouch. those hands were the ones responsible for destroying Kallen's chance with Lelouch, her chance with the man she loved. the man who though the world would never realize it had proven himself an angel rather than a demon.

To Cornelia it was an utter shock her little brother; Lelouch had actually loved this girl? Perhaps there had been something in him that could have been saved after all... a tear absently rolled down her cheek the only outward sign, other than a small gasp, that it had affected her in the slightest.

Kaguya smiled sadly at the ring. She understood the promise that was meant by such a gift... and she found it profoundly sad that Kallen and Lelouch had never really confessed to each other. There was no trace of her usual cheerful demeanor left it was erased by the lost love and happiness.

Nunnally was saddened too but took solace in the fact that Lelouch had managed to find love even if it ended up being unrequited. Nunnaly started sobbing softly for her brother and for Kallen and the happy life that they could never have now.

Tohdoh stood stoically though he was shaken by this revelation Lelouch kept proving himself more and more human. then it struck him that he was part of the reason Lelouch had never confessed to Kallen... when he and the Black Knights tried to turn Lelouch over to Schneizel... when the realization hit Tohdoh visibly staggered almost like he had poorly parried an opponent's attack.

Suzaku under the mask of Zero felt terribly guilty... Lelouch had killed the woman he loved and he had been able to try to avenge Euphie... But now he had killed the man Kallen had loved and she was denied the chance to avenge her love, worse she was charged with PROTECTING the man who killed Lelouch... Suzaku was sure he would have gone insane if he had had to defend Zero after Euphie died...

It took a couple minutes but just as Kallen started to be able to comprehend things again Lelouch continued in the video. "Kallen you'll never know how much it hurt me to resist kissing you back at Ashford, how much it hurt to push you away so you could live." on screen tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Just know that I have few regrets; Nunnally I wish I could have seen the beautiful and kind empress that you will become; and Kallen I wish that things could have gone better for us..."

After that the video was paused because so many people were emotionally overcome. Nunnally was devastated that Lelouch had a chance at love and had it cruelly ripped away; Cornelia felt pity for the young girl; she knew it had to hurt, Kaguya dearly wished that Lelouch and Kallen had confessed to each other while he was alive; Ohgi was shocked he honestly didn't know what to make of it, what right did he have to be happy? Tohdoh and Jeremiah stood by and gazed at Kallen with pity and sorrow; Suzaku stared through the mask guiltily... he had hated Lelouch for taking Euphie from him... now he had taken Lelouch from Kallen... he had been so blinded by his wish for vengeance that he failed to realize that he had done exactly what had caused him to hate Lelouch the most... he had destroyed someone's chance at love...

Once the guests had collected themselves enough the video continued. "To all those present I have one final miracle up my sleeve;" this caught everyone's attention but had totally enraptured Kallen 'A_ final miracle!?... oh please Lelouch... please... PLEASE!'_ but Kallen didn't know what exactly she wanted she wanted to live happily with him but that was impossible wasn't it?

_"_According to my father's notes it is still possible for the living to speak with the dead for 48 hours after the person died. if this video was played on schedule should any of you wish to speak with me you have a bit more than 24 hours to do so. C.C. should be waiting at the Geass ruins on Kaminejima she has agreed to be the guide to anyone who shows up." before anyone else could really act Kallen had already left the room and was rushing to find the fastest mode of transportation possible.

Cornelia said to Nunnally "You want to talk with Lelouch... don't you?" the others were all talking amongst themselves when Kaguya spoke up "well come on silly people we're going to Kaminejima and that's final!" returning to a semblance of her normally cheerful self.

And so the group of people who knew the truth went to see the savior of the world one final time.

* * *

A/N read and review please

chapter words: 2767


	2. A Painful Reunion & a Ray of Hope

Red Recurrence Chapter 2: A Painful Reunion

* * *

If you didn't remember something happening, was it because it never had happened? Or because you wished it hadn't?

-Jodi Picoult, _Plain Truth_

* * *

Kallen had managed to successfully locate a fast method of transportation to take her to Kaminejima quickly. Interestingly enough Lelouch had the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. rebuilt while he was emperor… supposedly for museum purposes so the weapons didn't work… but the flight and movement systems were perfect. Kallen entered the warehouse holding the Gurren after she found out where it was put. When she opened the cock pit it occurred to her that she didn't have the key… she cursed under her breath when she saw something out of place in the cockpit. An envelope with a message scrawled on it-

_I thought you might want to pilot the Guren again._

_-Lelouch._

Opening the envelope carefully she pulled out the Guren's key and smiled she softly whispered "Thank you Lelouch" before jumping in closing the cockpit and activating her knightmare and taking off through the warehouse ceiling. Kallen plotted a course for Kaminejima and flew at top speed to reach Kaminejima before the shuttle carrying the rest had even taken off. An hour LaterKallen had landed on Kaminejima with a depleted energy filler to find C.C. sitting outside the entrance to the ruins munching happily on a Pizza… with four other boxes strewn about…

"When can I see Lelouch?" Kallen blurted out but she had to wait for C.C. to finish her current slice of Pizza. "When the others get here." Kallen started to move to threaten C.C. But C.C. stopped her by saying "Watch what you do or you don't get to come along."

Kallen grumbled at that but sucked it up not willing to risk her chance to see Lelouch again in the slightest no matter how much she wanted to see him now, to talk with him, to be with him now.

After an hour of grumbling under her breath the shuttle carrying the rest of the attendees arrived just as C.C. finished the last slice of pizza. once they had all gathered in front of the opening to the cave of the ruins before C.C. led them to the door of C's world. C.C. said that she was doing this because it was Lelouch's final request before bringing all of the assembled through to C's world.

* * *

When they passed through the door Kallen immediately began searching for Lelouch and not immediately seeing him rushed up the stairs infront of the group leaving the rest behind in the dust. when she reached the top of the stairs she scanned for Lelouch again after running out to the middle of the platform. Kallen cried out his name "Lelouch! Where are you! Please don't have moved on yet! Please..." not getting the immediate response she desired; that she needed "No..." Kallen whispered "you said you had one more miracle... was that another lie? or was I too late?" she cried tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh?" a familiar, impossible voice called out "Then am I a mere illusion?" Kallen turned to the voice and saw Lelouch; not the emperor in his bloody white robes; and not Zero in his masked glory; Kallen saw Lelouch the man behind all of the masks. He stood before her in his grey pants, black shirt and rusty brown windbreaker. He had that selfsame smirk that at one time was the most irritating thing in the world to her but now was one of the most beautiful sights in the world to her. Kallen got up and rushed to him throwing her arms around him. Then she made contact with him he was solid, warm... easily knocked over (as she found out when the two of them ended up on the floor)... he was REAL!'

"Kallen" Lelouch started before she interrupted him.

"Shhh... Let me have this" she told him before hugging him even tighter to her. Lelouch hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kallen before shifting to a loving embrace. Kallen somehow snuggled closer to him a soft smile on her face before he released his hold on her causing her to look up at him as he locked his lips with hers with all of the passion that she had desired back at Ashford; it stunned her for a second before she returned it with all of her worth.

* * *

Back at the base of the stairs leading up to the platform the remaining atendees were trying to figure out how to get nunnally up the stairs. amidst all of the bickering Nunnally felt like there was something different about the situation and before the others had realized what was going on Nunnally had pushed herself up off of her wheelchair and had made her stumbling way halfway up the stairs before losing her balance catching everyone's attention including that of Kallen and Lelouch on the platform. the only ones who weren't stunned by Nunnally having made it halfway up the stairs were Suzaku and Tohdoh who almost instinctually reacted to save the young empress, catching her. they guided Nunnally up the stairs to the platform at the top where Lelouch had finally regained his senses and reacted running to check that Nunnally was okay; leading a resentful Kallen in his wake.

* * *

Lelouch and Nunnally's reunion was a heartwarming and humorous sight for most; the over protective big brother checking the fragile younger sister for injuries before realizing that Nunnally was standing on her own two feet; this left Lelouch dumbstruck for a second before tears of joy flooded out of his eyes and he began a barrage of questions. "How...? When...? How is this even possible?" As well as a battery of less intelligible questions. Before Nunnlly just started crying causing Lelouch to panic and ask "What's wrong Nunnally?"

"Nothing Onii-sama I can't believe how much I missed this, you fretting over even the slightest things caring for me; but brother I'm not the only one who came to see you." Nunnally said with a small amount of hesitation.

Kallen suddenly resented Nunnally a little less for having hated Lelouch that much. Nunnally had given up Lelouch's exclusive attention so that others could have a chance to speak with him including her.

Lelouch turned to the remainder of the party that had ventured to meet him. "I must admit it is a bit of a surprise to see you all here; I suppose you all want an explanation of my actions?" to which everyone nodded.

Tohdoh, Ohgi and Kaguya were the first to have their questions answered after Lelouch had sworn everyone to secrecy. Lelouch explained that the 'massacre' was really the destruction of the Geass cult, a force of geass users who were in essence weaponized children; a fact which Cornelia a little reticently confirmed and which left both Ohgi and Tohdoh feeling like they had been punched in the gut and Kaguya feeling a little uncomfortable because she had still harbored a little hatred for Lelouch over the massacre only to learn that it was poorly founded.

Eventually Lelouch got around to explaining the events that had transpired in the location they now stood (Lelouch conspicuously left the little detail about his mother being present out Suzaku noted '_Probably to protect Nunnally' _while Lelouch thought '_I really don't want to get throttled by Cornelia'_), Lelouch revealed that the gas giant above them was a manifestation of 'God" or the 'collective unconsciousness of mankind' before going on to explaining the 'Zero Requiem' in detail with assistance from the revealed Suzaku.

When Lelouch was done with his explanations he was suddenly knocked to the ground by the armor piercing slap of an enraged read head "Baka! why didn't you come up with a plan that didn't cost your life? Do you realize what its done to those of us left behind?" Kallen asked.

"Kallen... I had no choice!" Lelouch replied before being slapped agin

"You were Zero the man of miracles why couldn't you figure out a way you could have survived?" Kallen yelled.

Lelouch yelped at the rough treatment he was receiving from Kallen. "I did have a plan where I didn't have to die! but I couldn't use it!" Lelouch yelled in hopes of averting worse treatment. He horribly miscalculated as Kallen began to shake him in anger.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU USE IT!" She screamed at him.

"Stop shaking me and I'll tell you" he yelled back

Kallen dropped him and said in a stern tone "**TALK.**"

"I'll tell you the name of the plan and you should be able to figure out why I was unable to follow it..." Kallen and the others listened curiously.

"The plan that would have allowed me to live was called 'The Black Knights' eventually I would have been able to step down and into anonymity had things gone well. I never really wanted power I just wanted my loved ones to be happy."

This left everyone stunned as Kallen glared sharply at Ohgi and Tohdoh their animal instincts kicking in again causing them to back up involuntarily.

Eventually Cornelia asked the question that was most important to her "Why did you geass Euphie? Why did you kill her?"

At this Suzaku stepped forward and said that he would explain it as he finally understood hat had happened. Suzaku recited the tale of the Saz incident as Lelouch had explained it to him. When Suzaku got to the part of the geassing of Euphemia he said "From how I understand it Lelouch was warning Euphie about geass and didn't know that he no longer had control of it." This news stunned Cornelia she had never fully accepted that Lelouch was really good because of what he did to Euphie but to now be told it was all just a horrible accident? That Lelouch had been trying to protect Euphie?

That was just too cruel. Cornelia couldn't even really comprehend it her picture and that of reality couldn't be that different? Could they?

* * *

Time passed as Lelouch continued his explanations and spent time with the people who came to see him one last. over the course of hours Kallen allowed herself to become comfortable in his presence. Eventually it started to seem like he had never died in the first place. She let herself forget what was going to happen soon. So when the time came Kallen was caught completely unprepared.

* * *

The Black Knights and Kaguya had left but Kallen, Nunnally, Suzaku, Cornelia and Jeremiah had remained behind to see Lelouch off. Lelouch was talking with Kallen and Nunnally when he suddenly felt funny and looked down. he noticed that he was starting to dissolve into purple sparks; he was being absorbed into C's world. The others soon noticed this Nunnally, Suzaku, and Orange all said tearful goodbyes to him while Cornelia continued to try to come to terms with Lelouch's actions. Kallen however stared at him shaking her head softly repeating "No... no...no..."

Lelouch said "Kallen; I'm sorry I have to go..." Kallen shook her head a bit more frantically even her short hair flying wildly a tear running down her cheek she was frozen on the spot

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you a fairytale ending" Lelouch told her before he started to walk off to the side "Farewell." he said before breaking into a run because he didn't want the others to see this. Kallen suddenly found her feet moving; found herself running to catch him in a tackle from behind as Orange called out "Lady Kallen!". after a few moments sobbing softly against his back Kallen confessed "I love you" before allowing Lelouch to turn around and and embrace her protectively, lovingly. Lelouch had a wistful look on his face tears streaming out of the corner's of his eyes as her own tears rained down on the ground beside him. Just as he was about to release both her and his hold on corporeality Kallen's anger flared almost sensing his decision to just let go.

"Damnit... That's not good ENOUGH!" Kallen said the volume of her voice escalating her anger mixing with her pain as both escalated to new highs. "I am not losing you again! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT EVER AGAIN!" unbeknownst to those present the collective unconsciousness was reacting to the heavy concentration of conscious chaotic emotions that was so unusually close. A ripple passed through the planet above.

"Kallen..." Lelouch said "I want you to live on... I want you to find a happy life..."

"Not without you! Please! Lelouch perform another miracle!" Kallen begged "At least tell me another lie, one about a black haired violet eyed boy and a blue eyed redhead girl who grew old and gray together! Please!" Kallen begged even more desperately; this peaceful, gentle world was worthless to her without Lelouch.

"I can't Kallen; I wish I could but I can't" Lelouch said as he dissolved further into energy tears trailing down his cheeks

Kallen let out a heart wrenching wail wich was followed by a disappearance from the scene; but it was Kallen who had disappeared from Lelouch's arms not Lelouch who was still slowly vanishing. Everyone including Lelouch looked around bewildered and panicked as their worlds soon faded to white. C.C. who had just returned realized what had happened. '_Well this is a surprise, Kallen even I wouldn't have thought that you and Lelouch had that much in common...'_ C.C. thought before the world changed.

* * *

When Kallen came to she found herself in a white room when she looked around she saw several pictures on the wall it took her a moment but she realized that these were her memories. she was staring at her memory of when she first heard Lelouch's voice; when he had saved her and the future black knights, he had promised them a victory and had delivered it. A tear rolled down her cheek when suddenly she heard another voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Well now Kallen I'm impressed; and proud... imouto. You managed to get a miracle of your own." a man said behind her

"Naoto Nii-sama? Is it really you?" Kallen ventured cautiously before throwing her arms around him when he smiled and nodded.

"I've been watching over you Kallen, Congratulations you somehow managed to get a real miracle without having that special power that that guy; Lelouch had. You got the gods to turn back time... not everyone can do that." Kallen and Naoto spent a little time chatting where he reminded her to be kind to their mother. He also warned her that every change she makes will make her knowledge of the future less reliable knowing that his hotheaded passionate little sister would need the reminder.

As the room started to fade around them Naoto bid his sister farewell and told her "And about Lelouch make sure he doesn't break your heart by dying again or I'll have to deal with him." at this a semi malevolent smile crossed his face and Kallen laughed a bit. "And don't worry about my dream I'm sure that Lelouch will take care of it again." the world finished fading away.

* * *

"Kallen! Kallen! Come on Wake up! You alright?" came a familiar voice Kallen quickly moved the airbag out of her face and looked to her side and was stunned

"Nagata?..." then she realized where she was she was stealing the poison gas container! "Yeah Nagata I'm fine let's get going!"

She was back this was the first day that she had heard Zero's voice commanding her... no it was Lelouch commanding her then he hadn't come up with Zero yet. But first things first; she had to survive this incident. In a corner of her mind she wondered what that thump she had heard behind her was.

* * *

A/n so here is chapter 2 please read and review.

Just to ask how should the now highly experienced Kallen do in the battle of the Shinjuku Ghetto?

I'll get back to my other story soon it's just that this chapter was pretty much done anyway.

Chapter words 2767


	3. Slash Harken Back

A/N any confusion about the chapter title is easy to resolve to "Harken Back" is to "to bring back to mind" at least according to the Merriam-Webster online dictionary.

A/N2: I am suffering from a bit of writers block on the third and final part of the battle of Mount Fuji for my other story... I am just not satisfied with the confrontation between Kallen Lelouch and Nunnally. So I wrote this instead... sorry to those who were hoping for an update on that story.

Enjoy.

Red Recurrence Chapter 3: Slash Harken Back

* * *

Don't grieve. Anything you lose comes round in another form.

-_Jalal-Uddin Rumi_

* * *

Kallen took a moment as she and Nagata sped off in the truck to take stock of what had just occurred. '_Nagata's alive... so I went back at least two years...Naoto Nii-Sama did you do this for me? Wait... no... You said I did it? HOW!? I'm not a miracle maker! That's Lelouch's job!... Lelouch...' _Kallen though_t _as a tear rolled down her cheek '_If I am in the past... Then Lelouch is ALIVE! I have another chance! I can save him!' _at that thought Kallen cracked a smile. Yet as Kallen cracked that smile the military's warning was called over the speakers and the object of her thoughts was contemplating his situation only a few meters away.

* * *

_'Why don't they have a ladder on the inside?" _the military's warning came out loud and clear. From the front of the truck A Red headed you woman came saying "can you get to the subway?" Lelouch fixated on her from the shadows beside the container.

From the front of the truck the other terrorist called out "Kallen! Let's use it here! Why not?"

"Because that would mean a bloodbath" the girl Kallen said... Lelouch noted an odd expression on her face like there was something more that she knew.  
before she started climbing into the Knightmare in the back.

_'Good Luck...'_ Lelouch thought_ 'Wait what the f..." _and he recoiled back and hit his head on the side of the container this drew Kallen's attention and Lelouch prayed that he wouldn't be spotted.

* * *

Kallen turned to the source of the noise and peered into the shadows but she failed to see anything and turned back and finished climbing into the Glasgow. She stopped and looked at the controls and couldn't help it "Damn outdated piece of..."

* * *

_'That was close!'_ Lelouch as he ran to the closing door that the Glasgow exited through "Sh*t these guys are real Terrorists" Lelouch muttered however his earlier observation still held. He was doomed if he left the truck; and would probably die if he stayed on board... still... only a fool chooses certain death ofver almost certain death and no matter what you could say about him Lelouch was no fool. As he went back he pondered his reaction _'Why did i wish her good luck? she's a terrorist she'd probably kill me!' _he thought after a few more seconds a thought struck him _'No... No way... but I've never been interested in anyone before!'_

* * *

Back on the highway Kallen had shot down another attack helicopter when a Purist Faction Sutherland showed up and sent the last chopper away.

"I can only assume you dug that obsolete relic out of some junkyard" a familiar confident voice; it took Kallen a moment to realize who it was "Jeremiah?" she muttered as Orange continued his rant missing part of it

"Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious emperor!" Gottwald finished as he raised his gun to fire.

Kallen caught the movement when it started but was still barely able to dodge the shot getting some cosmetic damage on the arm instead of losing it like last time. Suddenly she got a message from Nagata "Kallen Split up we can't risk both of us getting killed!"

"No we have to stick togeth..." she started to retort when Nagata was forced to detour and Gottwald took advantage of the momentary distraction.

"Second hand CHUNK!" Gottwald cried out when he had to dodge a Slash Harken aimed at his cockpit while Kallen broke away from the engagement.

"I have to admit I really like your spirit..." Gottwald said with admiration "However..."

As Kallen Sped away she couldn't help but think _'GOD Lelouch really was a good influence on Orange...'_

Kallen took a moment to take stock and realized that she had completely lost Nagata _"I'm sorry Nagata I couldn't save you; Naoto I'm sorry but one of your friends is going to die... again. I couldn't stop it...'_

* * *

Inside the trailer of the truck Lelouch was lamenting the Lack of a cell phone signal. After a while the truck crashed in the subway and Lelouch stood up.

"Have we crashed?" he asked he decided to take that chance to try climbing the container to get out through the roof and was part of the way up when the door opened and as he was turning around he was met with a spin kick 'W_hy does it feel like this has happened before?' _"Are you Britannian?"

"That's enough mindless murder." the soldier stated

"Wait I'm not oneof..."

"Planning to use poison gas? Don't play dumb with me!"

"Get off me!" Lelouch yelled "I'm not here by choice. If that is poison gas it was made in Britannia wasn't it?"

"My god." the nameless soldier said recognizing Lelouch

"Mindless murder? Then why don't you just destroy Britannia!" Lelouch said

"Lelouch" the soldier said

_'How does he know my name?_' Lelouch thought

"It's me Suzaku." Suzaku said

Lelouch paused as memories flooded his mind "you became a Britannian soldier?"

"Yeah... What about you you're;" Suzaku started

"What are you saying?" Lelouch shouted back

Suddenly the container opened and Suzaku prioritized Lelouch

A restrained green haired girl appeared from inside the container

"That's not poison gas" Suzaku said with a mix of confusion and relief.

* * *

Kallen was sitting back gazing at the small ring that had somehow made the trip with her back in time... the ring that was proof that it all had really happened.

"So were we right?" Ohgi's voice came over the radio of the Glasgow in Kallen's hiding spot

It took Kallen a moment to respond she couldn't remember this conversation... "I think so, I bet its poison gas like intelligence says" she decided to respond

"And Nagata?"

"I don't know..." she responded though she knew full well what was going to happen to him as she mentally hit herself for not being able to save him "I think he made it underground."

When the Radio cut out she took a moment to think for herself preparing for the battle ahead.

_'Lelouch you better be okay... how did you get in Shinjuku anyway?'_ Kallen pondered before she let her mind drift to her impending reunion with Lelouch... '_What do I do? What do I say?' _Kallen started stressing herself out over it then she remembered _'Wait Jeremiah didn't remember anything when we fought! so Lelouch probably doesn't anyway...' S_he let out a crestfallen sigh before grasping the engagement ring tightly in her fist. _'Well he may not remember me but I will win his heart again!'_

* * *

Back at the truck Lelouch was interrogating Suzaku about the green haired girl when lights suddenly blinded them.

"Stinking monkey! Being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you!" the captain of the royal guard of Clovis exclaimed.

"But sir! I was told this was poison gas!"

"How dare you question orders!"

Lelouch meanwhile was thinking _'this is bad, a dangerous situation that would pose a threat to Suzaku's superiors if it were unleashed'_

"However in light of your military achievements I am going to be lenient. Private Kururugi take this gun and shoot the terrorist"

"But he's not a terrorist he's a civilian who got caught up in all this!" Suzaku said

"You insubordinate little... Tha'ts an order didn't you swear your loyalty to the crown?"

"Yes but... but I can't" Suzaku said stunning the terrified Lelouch.

"WHAT"

"I won't do it sir. I won't shoot a civilian" Suzaku stated as he turned to look at Lelouch "I can't follow your order sir"

"Very well..." the captain shot Suzaku in the back.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch called out to his friend

_'I could never Kill Lelouch anyway'_ Suzaku thought the last thing that occurred to Kururugi before his world turned black was how hypocritical that sounded.

* * *

In the cabin of the truck Nagata said "Death to Britannia! Nippon Banzai" before detonating the cabin.

* * *

In his G1 command base Clovis ordered the destruction of Shinjuku Ghetto to protect himself unknowingly sealing his fate.

* * *

Lelouch escaped with C.C. and had narrowly evaded the Royal guard when Shirley called unknowingly trapping Lelouch. Lelouch cancelled the call and went to flee but was cornered by the guard. when he was about to die the girl sacrificed herself Screaming "he mustn't die!" before taking the shot right between the eyes.

"You killed her!"

"Hm, our orders were to bring her back alive if possible. oh well nothing to be done about it now; well tell our superiors that we found the terrorist hideout and killed them all unfortunately the hostage had already been killed. What do you think school boy?"

_'First Suzaku dies then this girl, now I'm about to die, before I could do anything with my life. It's gone... Nunnally!'_

Suddenly the girl grabbed his hand and he gained power.

* * *

With the Royal guard dead Lelouch soon commandeered a Sutherland to use and decided to start his attack.

* * *

Kallen was doing better this time around than she had the last time she had managed to take out a couple Sutherlands as well as several tanks. but it was painfully obvious to her that even with her superior skill she would die unless Lelouch showed up soon. But she was becoming desperate

"Go to the west entrance" came a voice over the radio a voice she had desperately wanted to hear again.

"Use the tracks to go to the west entrance if you want to win"

"Rodger!" Kallen said feeling bliss at following Lelouch's orders in battle again though she hid it expertly.

* * *

After the battle Kallen was happier than she had been the last time; though it hurt her warrior's pride to lose to Suzaku again but even her prodigious skill was not able to make up for the technology gap (_Stupid obsolete piece of junk, I can'r wait till I get the Guren_). Still she was able to take some tride in having destroyed one of the Lancelot's Slash Harkens.

Still the recent repeat of victory wasn't why she was happy. '_Lelouch is Alive! I don't think he remembers anything but he's alive... I have another chance'  
_she thought while lying on her bed at home in the Stadtfeld manor. She let her mind wander and ended up blushing at some of her own fantasies. '_And I call Lelouch a pervert!'_ after some more lewd fantasies; _'Pot calling the kettle black...'_ after a while she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In her dreams Kallen returned to the worst day of her life; at least when Naoto died she hadn't had to watch it.

'Zero' stood before Lelouch prepared to strike him down; the moment seemed frozen in time then as the blade glinted, as though bragging about what it was about to steal, about whom it was going to destroy; it started it's fateful plunge towards the heart of Lelouch Vi Britannia. Kallen stood immobilized by her restraints fully knowing what was about to happen. Just before the blade penetrated Lelouch's chest 'Zero's' helmet was replaced by a skull; its mocking grin taunting Kallen's inability to save the man she loves. Death had come to claim him and there was nothing she could do about it.

As the blade plunged through Lelouch his clothing started shifting going from his imperial robes to the Zero costume then to his school uniform. Finally it settled as the blade came to a stop on the other side of his body. Transfixed by the blade stood Lelouch in his black shirt; grey pants and brown jacket; the young man she loves, the young man with the simple desire to make a better world for those he loves; was dying and she couldn't do anything about it. His eyes made contact with hers one last time...

* * *

"No! LELOUCH! Wha... oh thank god..." Kallen screamed jolting up from her bed in absolute terror Startling and worrying the other occupant of the room.

"Kallen! What's wrong?" Mrs. Kozuki asked her role as a mother overcoming her act as a servant. Kallen stared dumbfounded at her mother. Mrs. Kozuki quickly realized her error "Excuse me Mistress... I was out of line..." she said. A single tear traced a path down her cheek She had lost her loving son Naoto not so long ago; and even though Kallen was still alive she felt like she had lost her loving little daughter too. That loving little girl had been replaced by an abusive stranger from whom she expected to receive a harsh punishment... what she wouldn't give to see Kallen smile for her just one more time; she no longer cared how. She just needed to see Kallen's beautiful smile again. She braced herself for her punishment... only to nearly jerk out of Kallen's sudden embrace.

It took Mrs. Kozuki a minute to realize that Kallen was weeping on her shoulder saying "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry Mom... I've been such a horrible daughter..." Kallen tightened her embrace as she kept sobbing softly apologizing to her mother.

Mrs. Kozuki couldn't make sense of the sudden turnaround just yesterday Kallen had been treating her with nothing but contempt and now she was apologizing profusely? Mrs. Kozuki carefully lifted her own arms and hesitantly at first returned Kallen's hug. In response Kallen hugged her mother even tighter Mrs. Kozuki then returned the hug wholeheartedly tears of joy flowing down her cheeks despite her confusion. After a couple minutes the two Kozukis broke their hug both of them sniffling from their tears; Mrs. Kozuki broke into a new round of crying because Kallen was smiling back at her. Mrs. Kozuki's curiosity got the better of her.

"Kallen what... or who brought this about?" she asked.

* * *

Confronted with the question Kallen didn't know how to respond. It took her a few moments before she decided to tell her mother a slightly altered version of the truth... "A friend helped me understand why you stayed Mom I'm sorry for not having figured it out myself." At this her mother smiled.

"Oh? Would this friend be named Lelouch?" At this Kallen blushed and her mother gave her a knowing smile. "Well I am extremely grateful to that young man. He has given me back one thing that I had thought I had lost." Kallen's face showed her confusion causing Mrs. Kozuki to chuckle. "He gave me back your beautiful smile Kallen."

At this Kallen broke into happy tears before embracing her mother tightly again "Mom I love you..."

"I Love you too Kallen" Mrs. Kozuki said in a warm tone whoever this Lelouch was; he had just given her a miracle and she was definitely going to make the most of it.

* * *

Kallen found herself indescribably happy it seems that her mother wasn't a slave to Refrain yet... then it hit her again... she was the one that had driven her mother to becoming a refrain addict in the first place.

* * *

"Kallen you better get ready you don't want to miss too many classes do you?" Mrs. Kozuki said getting Kallen to realize that she wasn't ready yet. Kallen quickly rushed to get ready while her mother helped. Kallen rushed out the door of the Stadtfeld manor to get to Ashford Academy. She couldn't wait to see Lelouch again.

* * *

Elsewhere Lloyd Asplund was going over the combat data from Shinjuku and realized something with what that devicer was able to do against the Lancelot in a 4th generation GLASGOW; he was sure that the Lancelot could have been destroyed had it been up against that devicer in a modified Sutherland... the implications of this revelation raced through his mind.

Lloyd Asplund being the peculiar fellow that he is grew very excited where others would be terrified; not only had this land managed to produce Kururugi who was a prodigy by all accounts but it had managed to produce a world class Knightmare devicer a battle tested veteran. This area was most definitely a fertile ground for parts. Lloyd desired to get his hands on the red Glasgow's devicer; such a perfect part didn't belong in a piece of junk Sutherland... or in jail for that matter... it belonged in one of his Knightmares.

To celebrate his decision Lloyd grabbed a cup of pudding from the fridge and went to ask Prince Schniezel to transfer more of the Camelot project to Area 11. As Lloyd Asplund held his small celebration Kallen felt a shiver run up her spine as she made her way to Ashford.

* * *

Back at Ashford Academy Lelouch found it odd yes he had reacted violently ill last night when it had hit him that he had just killed his own brother; but now it only slightly perturbed him. The bigger issue for him was trying to figure out why he had wished that terrorist good luck. As he and Nunnally ate breakfast that morning Nunnally noticed something was off with her Onii-Sama.

"Onii-Sama?" She asked getting his attention "What is it? You're being even more serious than normal. What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing Nunnally." He replied "I was just thinking about some girl I saw yesterday..."

This caused Nunnally to perk up "Does my Onii-Sama have a crush? Who is it? Shirley? Milly? Who am I going to call Nee-sama?"

This prompted an immediate reaction from Lelouch "No! Nunnally its nothing like that!" but on the inside he was thinking '_God I really do have a crush on that girl... its so obvious that even Nunnally could tell!.' _suddenly Lelouch let out a small laugh at the irony. _'the 11th prince of the empire has a crush on a Japanese terrorist... god no one would believe that if they heard it themselves.'_

Nunnally on the other hand didn't believe Lelouch's denial '_Onii-sama is finally moving on... I'm so happy for_ him.' she thought as she hummed happily _to _herself.

* * *

A/N so to recap: Kallen has gone back in time; Leloouch still has some form of emotional connection to Kallen though it is not as strong as it was before (and he finds it immensely worrying); Suzaku finds his own reluctance to kill Lelouch hypocritical; Lelouch still gets Geass; Kallen loses to the Lancelot; she later has a nightmare and reconciles with her mother averting the problem with refrain; and Lloyd Asplund has gone to contact Schniezel to divert more resources to Area 11. And nunnally knows that Lelouch has a crush on somebody now and feels happy for him while Lelouch tries to come to terms with that revelation.

Here is a question how do you think Kallen should react to Nunnally?

Please review and thank you.

BTW longest chapter I have written so far including everything it is 3333 words long!


	4. A Foregone Reunion

A/N: So the introduction of Cornelia Euphemia and V.V. in this chapter... I hope you enjoy it.

Also let's have a round of applause for my beta reader who did a once over and caught several style mistakes: Magery

Chapter 4: A Foregone Reunion

* * *

Every parting gives a foretaste of death, every reunion a hint of the resurrection.

_-Arthur Schopenhauer_

* * *

Cornelia sat stunned; she had just received word that Area 11 had claimed Clovis... it had consumed another of her siblings... she had now lost three family members to that Area... slowly the shock was drained away and replaced by anger; deep, righteous, and burning anger. She would NOT allow those Elevens to get away with killing another of her siblings. NOT THIS TIME! As she fumed she let her mind drift to happier days seven years before; Talking with her idol Marianne; watching Nunnaly and Euphie play like the rambunctious tykes they were... it left feeling melancholy so much had been lost because of Area 11 _'Clovis used to love to challenge Le...Louch?'_ As she thought of the lost prince, of her favorite little brother the usual emotions of bitter regret and sorrow didn't wash over her... no this... this was confusion... '_But why would I be confused about Lelouch?' _Cornelia determined that she was unable to figure it out; but there was one thing that she Knew SHE would be the one to avenge Clovis, Nunnally... and Lelouch. She just needed to finish up Establishing Area 18.

* * *

Kallen was impatient... she couldn't wait to get to school and she became flustered just thinking of her king; of Lelouch... '_Damnit if I keep acting like this i'm going to make myself... sick... Shoot; I forgot I have to keep up a sickly act... damnit.'_

With that realization Kallen took a moment to calm and compose herself; it simply wouldn't do for the sickly demure Stadtfeld Heiress to show up flustered and with more energy than she had ever shown before.

A few minutes later she had arrived on campus and after checking her schedule (after two years you tend to forget what you were supposed to be doing) she started to make her way to her homeroom as she walked between buildings she noticed the very man that she had been looking for; Lelouch it filled her heart with joy to see him ALIVE again! She watched, however, as he disappeared into the student council building cursing the fact that she had no reason to enter it yet.

* * *

In the Geass Cult's headquarters; V.V. contemplated the new data concerning a mystery pulse in C's world just the day before:

Less than 24 hours ago a massive surge of energy built up and pulsed out from the Collective Unconsciousness; this pulse had caused severe damage to the Sword of Akasha; the pulse had nearly destroyed it. Thankfully Charles had not been present at the time or he would have died. V.V. took a moment and shivered at the prospect. He and Charles had worked so long and hard to create a world free of lies... V. his head to clear his thoughts Charles was safe so those were extraneous thoughts. What mattered was that when the Sword of Akasha was nearing completion energy came from the gods and set the work back an entire year!

The big questions however were: '_Are the Gods trying to defend themselves? If so how?_' yet despite the mountains of data there didn't seem to be any real indication as to what the source was.

As V.V. read through the data again he suddenly found an interesting correlation; While the energy had proceeded to wash across the entire globe there were two peculiar spikes: one; the smaller of the two was in the soon to be established Area 18; but the larger one was the one that interested him; that one was in Area 11; in the Tokyo Concession a mere few hours before Clovis died. It had been strong enough to actually destroy his instruments mounted in the Area to track Geass usage. _'C.C. do you have anything to do with this?'_ he pondered before discarding the idea even with her advanced age there was no way that even C.C. could be anywhere near that powerful. There was no way that any living being could output that much Psychic energy immortal or not...

"It has to be something that the Collective Unconsciousness did it can't be done by anything else" V.V. grumbled under his breath every bit of data indicated that the Gods directly intervened somehow... 'Or_ did the Collective Unconsciousness intervene to save itself or did it intervene on the behalf of something... or someone else?'_ he almost discarded this idea it was too incredible... but then again it pulsed in places that are too far away from any of the doors... In fact except for the damage done to the Sword there seemed to be no connection between the pulse and the ruins themselves! So then what else could it be? Then a ridiculous, absurd idea came to him '_Could it have been a true miracle? One that isn't Geass? So the Ancient tales are true Really?' _V.V. figured that this was probably a one off event no matter how interesting so it wasn't a major concern.

* * *

Kallen sat down in her homeroom only to have her "friends" swarm her asking questions; this time around Kallen didn't rage internally at their insipid commentary because they were Britannians; this time it was because it was annoying. There was one thing that mollified her though she was able to acknowledge that these girls that were her 'Friends' at Ashford were acting out of concern for her well being. Kallen started to feel a little bad about her deception but at that moment there was movement at the door.

Kallen looked over to the door and immediately stiffened before relaxing again. There in the doorway stood Lelouch who took an appraising look at her before Rivalz started questioning him.

"See Something you like?" he asked Lelouch before she was swarmed in turn by her 'friends'. Kallen still tried to listen in on what Rivalz was telling Lelouch about her when she noticed Shirley trying to listen in as well... She had completely forgotten about Shirley's infatuation with Lelouch. Shirley the girl who had been her best friend in Ashford; Shirley the girl who had her heart set on getting Lelouch as a boyfriend; It hurt Kallen to realize that by pursuing the man she loved that she would be putting herself in direct competition with her (future) best friend. _'I'm sorry Shirley; Lelouch is mine, but I'll make sure you and your father live this time around...'_

* * *

The day passed and though Kallen wanted to she got no chances to talk with Lelouch; so she ended up going to lunch with her friends not really remembering what was about to happen. A bee suddenly intruded on their little impromptu picnic and the other girls frightened yelling "A Bee! Run Kallen!" before bolting off. Kallen ran off with her sandwich behind a bush; the bee following her all the way. She let her frustration vent as she swatted the bee away.

"This is so annoying I hate acting like an invalid" She said chomping down on her sandwich before turning and noticing Lelouch _'Shoot this is when he used his Geass on me!'_ "Can I help you" she said not being able to figure out anything else to say just yet and at that very moment Lelouch's Left eye lit up.

"I want answers" he said and Kallen felt like she was pushed out of her own body she knew what was going on but she couldn't control her body.

Kallen felt her body straighten and respond "Of course." in her preferred tone.

She actually found that whatever was causing her to have this out of body experience was a boon... as long as she could get back to her body of course; because it meant that she finally knew definitively what Lelouch had Geassed her to do... and with how things went it was harmless; beneficial even considering that he was... no IS... Will be?... whatever... Is Zero. '_Time travel is confusing' s_he thought on her way to class.

Lelouch glanced away to ponder and Kallen thanked her blessings that she was back in control of her own body.

"Don't mention Shinjuku." Lelouch said as his Geass activated but Kallen found that there was no effect.

"What do you mean?" She asked knowing full well what he meant

"Go back to class!" he ordered

"Not until I get answers!" Kallen retorted more teasing him than anything else now though he didn't really notice it in his panic.

"Kallen, Lelouch, Chemistry is next!" Shirley shouted from a window above.

"Shoot I forgot I have to set up for the lab!" Lelouch exclaimed before rushing off.

* * *

The day passed and Kallen kept a close eye on Lelouch... not because she felt she had to but because she wanted to and now had an excuse. She let herself revel in being able to see Lelouch again but she did maintain the sickly girl act the entire time. Eventually when the school day drew to a close the next day; Lelouch came asking for some of her time. this of course made her 'Friends' squeal and terrified Shirley which made Kallen cringe a little on the inside. Kallen decided to just say "Why not?" before getting up to follow Lelouch to the student council building.

* * *

When Kallen and Lelouch reached the student council building; Lelouch promised her that they would be able to speak in private in the building but that was ruined almost immediately by the intervention of the other members of the student council. Suddenly Nunnally came out in her wheel chair to join in the festivities thankfully no one was paying attention to her at the moment otherwise they would have noticed Kallen's eyes narrow. Kallen acknowledged that this was not the Nunnally that had overcome her disability to kill her brother. So while Kallen wasn't able to find any real warm feelings towards the younger girl she wasn't able to hate her either. Yet ironically enough when Kallen and Nunnally introduced themselves to each other Nunnally was able to sense that Kallen didn't pity her. To Nunnally this was a huge relief EVERYONE pitied her upon their first meeting. Nunnally suddenly announced "I like you Kallen it's so refreshing to not be pitied upon first meeting, thank you!"

This announcement stunned everyone in the room from Shirley to Kallen; from Lelouch to Milly; Kallen was the first to recover enough to speak "Why should I pity you it's obvious that you have a very caring big brother, we all should be so lucky" Kallen smiled while she said this. '_That's right this Nunnally isn't the same as the one who hated Lelouch' _

Milly meanwhile peered at Kallen with an appraising eye while thinking _'Looks like you've got some serious competition Shirley' _before a wide grin spread across her face; _'This is going to be SO much fun!'_

Following her interaction with Nunnally the event went much as Kallen remembered Kallen stood in a different place this time just to test to see how things would play out and somehow she still ended up getting drenched with champagne at her own welcoming party; Kallen now was seriously suspicious that Lelouch had directly planned her getting drenched. She wasn't really sure how but she was now certain that Lelouch had planned that somehow...

* * *

As Kallen stood in the shower, ring suspended from her neck on a bit of string, she silently fumed at Lelouch '_That Pervert! I know he somehow planned this... Did he geass Rivalz to bring alcohol?... but he seemed surprised that the others were there... did he come up with it on the spot?... well however he did it he definitely did it to get me alone...' _so consumed was she by her thoughts she didn't notice the knock on the door but was brought back into reality by a voice that made her shiver.

"Kallen? It's Lelouch; I brought a change of clothes." he called out; Kallen drew the shower curtain closed before she replied

"Come in; It's closed" as she said this she found that she was losing control again just as she had when Lelouch had geassed her 'T_his doesn't make any sense! Why can't I control my own body?!_' her body merely reacted out of her control and engaged in small talk with Lelouch as she screamed in her head '_No! I need to regain control!'_

"Sorry about all this; I know they can be a little over the top." He said_  
_

"That's okay, nothing wrong with cutting loose every once in a while you know." She responded automatically '_I am better than this! I will do Something...'_

"These are some of my clothes; I hope they're Okay." Lelouch said

"That's cool; That was fast; you went all the way to the boy's dorm?" she asked as the conversation continued on autopilot

As Lelouch turned to leave her body asked for him to retrieve her purse from the sink. '_No... Please... I need to be able to change this... Please.' _she thought desperately as her body grabbed Lelouch's wrist causing him to drop the purse.

* * *

"You really are a live wire aren't you?" Lelouch responded everything was following his plan

"Were you the voice in Shinjuku?" Kallen asked but Lelouch remained calm after all his plan was nigh flawless and would throw her suspicion off him..._'Why did that hurt? Nevermind'_ he thought

"What do you mean?" He responded innocently.

"Don't play dumb you brought up Shinjuku earlier Why?"

"Why do you ask?Is there something wrong with Shinjuku?"

"Don't answer my question with a question."

* * *

As she bent down the ring swung out from her chest and collided with his hand; upon contact Kallen felt herself jolt back into control she nearly let go of Lelouch's hand. instead she decided to continue upon the path she had been... for the moment. She picked up the purse and extended the knife...

"Yes or no that's all I want to hear from you." she said extending the hidden blade. When the phone rang.

* * *

_'Perfect This will throw suspicion off of me'_ "If I don't answer it someone will come" he then took the headset off the receiver and pretended to talk with a person on the other end instead giving the geassed Sayoko the timing needed to pull off the illusion.

* * *

"Hello who is this" Kallen answered Knowing full well that it was a recording she decided to deviate from the script.

"Glad to see you're still alive Q-1." the recording responded

"You almost caught me there Lelouch" she said out loud

* * *

_'What! It failed? Is this how I die?' _Lelouch thought as he tried to break free of Kallen's grasp when she spoke up again.

"So Mr. 'Mysterious Voice of Shinjuku' what are you going to do now?" she said noticing his panicked attempt to break free

'_How am I going to get out of this now?' _Lelouch's mind raced but he could only come up with one solution:

"How can I help you fight Britannia?" He asked in a last ditch attempt to save his life; Nunnally still needed him; _'THIS HAS TO WORK' _he thought sweating bullets. This response seemed to surprise his captor who responded.

"Well you're the best strategist I've ever seen; and we do need a strategist" she said with a smirk while still holding him at knife-point "Do you think you're up for the job?"

* * *

Kallen and Lelouch agreed to Lelouch becoming the group strategist/tactician (once he had explained the difference between the two) with Kallen "admitting" that the Zero disguise was probably a good idea since she doubted that the others would be willing to follow a Britannian student. They set up the meeting at Tokyo Tower again bargaining their points. Eventually they agreed that Kallen would support Lelouch as long as he trusted her with his plans. Lelouch left feeling that while it wasn't ideal he got the lions share of the bargain; while Kallen was ecstatic that she had been able to get Lelouch to have to trust her; but that felt kind of sour since she hadn't earned the trust; she had forced it...

* * *

"Lord V.V.! The repair team just got killed!" A random attendant yelled running into V.V.'s office in the Geass Cult headquarters

"What! Was it another energy pulse?!" V.V. screamed in disbelief '_This can't possibly be happening!'_

"Yes Milord!"

"Was there a spike this time? Where was it?" V.V. demanded. Something had to be causing these energy pulses but what could possibly be triggering it?!

"Yes Milord; there was one in Area 11 Milord; it was centered in the Tokyo Concession again." the attendant responded

V.V. decided that he needed to gather more information perhaps if he could track down what it was in Tokyo causing these energy pulses he could stop whatever it was; then an idea crossed his mind perhaps it is a long dormant Geass artifact! Who knows what something like that could do in conjunction with the Sword of Akasha! It could even get rid of the need for a second code!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story please review.

Chapter words: 2961


	5. The Pretense of Knowledge

"To act on the belief that we possess the knowledge and the power which enable us to shape the processes of society entirely to our liking, knowledge which in fact we do not possess, is likely to make us do much harm." -  
F. A. Hayek

* * *

"Private Suzaku Kururugi reporting for duty SIR!" Suzaku said as he entered the Lancelot's hanger and stood at attention

"Well; hello there Private Kururugi! Are you ready for testing?" Lloyd asked

"Yes Sir!" he replied still standing at attention as Lloyd waited for a second.

Lloyd quirked an eyebrow before commenting "Kururugi just how much time are you going to waste standing there?"

Suzaku was taken aback "Excuse me Sir?"

Luckily Cecile came to the rescue "At ease Private; Lloyd were dealing with military men here; they follow a strict protocol; remember?"

"I am so sorry about this Private" Cecile said as she turned around to grab the plate of cookies "Lloyd can be a little... eccentric at times."

"Please call me Suzaku; Miss..." Suzaku said not really knowing what exactly to call her by

"Cecile; Suzaku my name is Cecile, Do you want a cookie?" Cecile interjected and Suzaku reached for and grabbed two and started to thank her when;

"That's enough dillydallying for now Kururugi! Get in the Lancelot now; you can... enjoy those cookies later." seeing Suzaku pause and shove the cookies in his pocket Lloyd gave a soft sigh of relief; '_Looks like we'll get some actual data today'_

Just as the thought crossed his mind the doors to the hanger were slammed open.

"Private Suzaku Kururugi you are hereby under arrest; charged with Regicide for the heinous assassination of Prince Clovis La Britannia" the officer of the purist faction called out as he stepped through the door followed by a few other soldiers; all members of the purists "If you come quietly you will receive a trial"

Upon hearing this Suzaku surrendered and was lead out by the purists; noticing something in Suzaku's pocket the officer reached in and pulled out the cookies "You won't be needing these where you're going"

As the doors closed Before them Cecile and Lloyd stood in shock before Lloyd broke the silence

"Damn..."

* * *

After she got out of the shower Lelouch escorted Kallen back to the ballroom where the rest of the student council was awaiting them; as suddenly as they opened the doors a shocked voice met them:

"Oh Lulu it's terrible! Prince Clovis has been killed!" Shirley told him

Immediately both Kallen and lelouch took on shocked expressions; yet the moment that the rest of the student council turned away from them and back to the radio Kallen stole a glance at Lelouch and watched as his features morphed beck into a calm calculating mask.

However that mask rapidly shattered to be replaced by real shock when the reporter identified Suzaku as the suspect in custody.

* * *

"Private Suzaku Kururugi, son of the late prime minister of Japan; Genbu Kururugi, Stands accused of one count of regicide in the murder of the Viceroy of Area 11 Prince Clovis; two counts of treason in the attempted murder of Prince Clovis, and the in assisting terrorism in Area 11, and one count of premeditated attempted homicide in the poisoning high ranking member of the purist faction Kewel Soresei..."

"Bet it was Cecile's cooking that got him that charge" Lloyd muttered under his breath."

"What was that Lloyd?" Cecile asked realizing that Lloyd was muttering to himself

"I said it looks like I'll have to figure out how to get my hands on a better part now." Lloyd said almost gleefully

"Lloyd! That's not right!" Cecile exclaimed as she whacked Lloyd on the head "Suzkau's going to lose his life, and all you can think about is getting a new devicer!"

"There's no use complaining about it Cecile Kururugi's fate is sealed"

"Lloyd!"

"Besides you saw how talented that terrorist was! This Q-1 that their leader gave orders to when those Bozos finally found the frequency the terrorists were using..." Lloyd shook his head before getting back on track. "Why she could make the Lancelot Invincible!"

"She? how do you know she's female?" Cecile asked straining to remember the voices

"Q-1 is a chess reference, it stands for Queen 1 the starting square for the Queen and I doubt that the voice that lead them to victory in Shinjuku would give such a title to a male terrorist."

* * *

Everyone in the room was so shocked about the news that only Kallen noticed that Nunnally was crying; _"A version of her may have once hated Lelouch... but I do know what it's like to lose a brother...' _With that thought Kallen walked up to Nunnally knelt down and grasped the younger girl's hand.

"You seem so sad Nunnally; Did you know him?" Kallen asked

It took her a second but Nunnally answered her hesitance covered by her sobs "Yes... he was so kind to me..."

"I see; it always hurts more when it's someone you know who dies... If you need a shoulder to cry on Nunnally; I'm here, I know your pain."

* * *

That evening as Lelouch helped Nunnally get into bed nunnally asked him a question. "Nii-sama you don't think that Suzaku really Killed Clovis do you?"

Lelouch paused for a second feeling a pang of guilt about the pain he had caused Nunnally before smiling and reassuring her "No Nunnally; Suzaku would never do something like that."

"I hope Suzaku gets acquitted..." Nunnally said

"I'm sure he will Nunnally, I am sure he will." Lelouch said as he stood up and went to leave when Nunnally spoke again

"That girl Kallen, she's very kind."

"What do you mean Nunnally?" Lelouch asked turning back around in the open doorway.

"It really did feel like she knew how much it hurt to lose Clovis... Good night Nii-sama."

Lelouch smiled softly "Good night Nunnally."

As he flicked the light off in Nunnally's room Lelouch considered the girl that had threatened him not so long ago.

* * *

Kallen smiled happily as she stood on the landing of the stairwell the next day; she felt giddy like a schoolgirl in love. '_Then again I am a schoolgirl and I am in love'_ Kallen thought smirking at her own choice of simile when her phone rang; she opened it up and the Caller ID told her it was Ohgi.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hi Kallen." and after a pause Ohgi asked "How did your first day back at school go?"

"Surprisingly well, The voice contacted me; you know the one from Shinjuku." Kallen answered.

"What!?" exclaimed Ohgi, "Well what did it say?"

"The voice told me to meet him '1600 hours the day after tomorrow.' at 'The observation deck of Tokyo Tower' and to 'come alone' " Kallen replied.

"You are not going alone Kallen." Ohgi insisted on the other end of the line.

* * *

"Do you know anything about this weapon Suzaku Kururugi?" Jeremiah asked his scapegoat "It was the one used to rob prince Clovis of his life; the rifling leaves no doubt. We've done a little homework on you as well You're the eldest child of Japan's last prime minister. Your motive is painfully clear."

"You're making a mistake I have never seen that gun before!" Suzaku said defiantly, a second later he realized that it was also stupidly as the chair was kicked out from under him and he landed hard on the floor.

Jeremiah continued "we found your fingerprints on this weapon; You are also suspected of murdering members of the royal guard; and let's not forget your thankfully failed poisoning of Colonel Kewell; Come clean now and you will be judged as though you were born a Britannian, not some worthless Eleven" Normally Jeremiah wouldn't offer that but it was the least he could do for this kid; he really was innocent after all and He was going to ride his death for all it is worth, 'Lady Marianne forgive me, the innocent blood that stains these hands in your name.'

"You're wrong!" Suzaku returned incensed that anyone would try to stick the blame for this on he would never kill anyone related to Lelouch and Nunnally 'Why does that feel like a lie' Suzaku wondered worried. "I've done nothing!" he exclaimed before being kicked again.

* * *

Kallen grimaced, the Britannian propaganda emanating from the speakers scattered around the museum once known as the Tokyo Tower was as irritating as ever; still it was a paltry price to pay for getting Lelouch to lead as Zero again. Naturally, she hadn't come alone, when she told Ohgi that the 'mysterious voice contacted her to meet, Ohgi and the others refused to let her meet him on her own and ended up tailing her at a distance.

Sure enough minutes after arriving Kallen was called to pick up her phone at the service kiosk; Upon arriving Kallen gladly took the phone from the cheerful attendant; turning around it struck her; she was holding the very first thing that Lelouch had ever given her... Kallen looked at the phone almost reverentially only to be snapped out of her reverie when the phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. it said Zero. Then she answered it "Hello?"

"Board the outbound train on loop line five. Bring your friends." Then he hung up on her. Kallen and the others did as the Lelouch said and got on the train. It wasn't long before the phone rang again. She picked it up "Ok what know?"

"Face forward and look to your right what do you see?"

The Britannian city, it was stolen away from us and built on our sacrifice." She answered.

"And on the left?"

"I see our city. Remnants of a desiccated corpse after the Britannians sucked it dry."

"Good answer. Now make your way to the front of the train."

Kallen and the others did as the voice said and made their way to the front car of the train. Kallen was the only one who noticed that the rest of the passengers seemed to be in some kind of a daze. '_Geass'_ she thought. She and her confederates finally made it to their destination when the door slid open they found a cloaked figure standing with his back to them.

"Was it you on the phone?" Kallen asked despite the fact that she knew it was an emphatic yes.

"Do you think it's a trap?" one of her friends whispered.

"Well was that you in Shinjuku?" Kallen asked irritated that he was ignoring her. "Was the cease fire your doing?"

"Hey we're talking to you." Ohgi said.

The figure finally turned around as the train entered a dark tunnel. "What do you think of my tour of the settlement?" Lelouch asked of them. it was then that Kallen realized the reason for the delay. _'You always were fond of theatrics weren't you Lelouch?'_

"Your tour?" Tamaki asked "come on it couldn't have been this joker."

Inwardly Kallen snickered _'Tamaki the only who is a joke around here is you._'

"I wanted you to fully grasp the two, the settlement and the ghetto." It said spreading its arms.

Ohgi stepped forward "Yeah we already know there's a difference between us and Britannians, that's why we resist them." he said.

"You're wrong. Britannia will not fall to terrorism."

"Fall?" Ohgi asked.

"It is no better than a childish nuisance."

"What was that? You calling us a bunch of kids?"

"You should know your enemy it is not people but Britannia it's self. It is a war you must wage but not against the innocent. Take up your swards fight for justice!"

At this Kallen had to fight to prevent herself from smiling; This was the Lelouch that she had originally fallen for and he was doing an admirable job of getting his chance to shine.

* * *

"I see just you two then." Zero said, in an amused tone.

Ohgi looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry, we just need a little more time. If more people understoo-"

"No, the two of you will do just fine." Zero interrupted.

It took him a second but Ohgi reacted with surprise "That's mad! There will be too many of them!"

"With your help clearing the task at hand will be child's play. I need this by tomorrow, all that matters is the exterior." Zero said, throwing a folded note towards Kallen who deftly caught it.

* * *

Crowds of people, all loyal Britannians, lined the street that Suzaku Kururugi would be paraded along to the courthouse where he would be tried for his various 'Crimes' including the murder of Prince Clovis la Britannia. The crowds demanded the death of the son of Genbu. They would have stormed the armored float upon which the prisoner was being transported to lynch him themselves if not for the presence of the Sutherlands standing guard. They formed a diamond formation around the platform. The Cockpit of the Lead Sutherland was open revealing Margrave Gottwald who; in the absence of Prince Clovis and the arrest of the prince's command staff, had become the interim Viceroy in Area 11.

"_Lord Jeremiah, there is a vehicle approaching the route._" A solider reported over the radio as the transport and Knightmares were neared the overpass. "_We let it through as you instructed, but..._"

"Do you believe it to be a terrorist vehicle?" Jeremiah asked.

"_Well sir, its Prince Clovis's personal car._"

"The prince's car? Well looks like we have a comedian on our hands. Let them through." He said as he brought the procession to a complete halt.

"_Yes Sir._"

Jeremiah stopped the transport and waited for the fools to appear.

* * *

Inside the cabin of the facsimile Kallen was consumed by a mix of emotions; yet unlike last time fear was not the dominant emotion; this time the dominant emotion was excitement followed at a close second by embarrassment; the pile of rusty pipes and scrap metal that she was driving now was a far cry from the standard equipment she was used to as the ace of the Black Knights.

* * *

"How dare you befoul his Highness' car. I order you to come out."

As if those words were a cue, flames burst into existence at the bottom of the Britannian flag displayed on the car and quickly consumed the symbol, revealing the masked form of Lelouch clothed in black.

"I am Zero." He stated imperiously, the eyes of the entire world now upon him.

After a moment of stunned silence, Jeremiah shook himself out of his stupor and smirked. "Well Zero, whatever it is you have planned it ends here!" He said as he fired his pistol into the air. Upon his signal four additional Purist Sutherlands dropped from the aerial transports and surrounded the faux royal transport, antiarmor rifles trained on the masked individual in the center.

'Zero' himself made no move showing no sign of surprise even as Kallen who had already lived through this once before jumped inside the vehicle.

"Now then," Jeremiah began, confident that he was still in control of the situation, "why don't you remove that mask so we can see your face."

Zero moved his gloved hand to the faceplate of his mask, as if planning to remove it, then suddenly he raised it into the air and snapping his fingers in the process. Reacting to the cue Kallen pulled the lever inside the cabin and the walls of the car fell away revealing an ominous metal sphere.

"What?" Gasped Jeremiah and the other Purists. The civilians didn't know what it was, but that was the container of poison gas the military had been ordered to find several days ago. The day Clovis was killed.

Behind his mask Zero smirked. '_That's right Jeremiah. You never saw the contents of this container, so you think it's full of poison gas._'

Unnoticed by everyone, since their focus was on Zero and the capsule, Suzaku tried to tell the people that it was a fake but the collar around his neck shocked him into submission.

'_Damn it._' The Margrave thought. '_He's taken every Britannian here hostage without them even even knowing it._' With a feeling of powerlessness washing over him as realized he had lost control of the situation to this terrorist, Jeremiah did the only thing he could and pointed his pistol at Zero's heart.

However that just seemed to amuse the masked man. "Please, go ahead and shoot. At this range you can't possibly miss." Zero urged causing Kallen to cringe since Lelouch was being so cavalier with his own life.

Having never been egged on to fire at someone by the very person in the line of fire, Jeremiah lowered his gun and asked a question to figure out what Zero's plan was. "What is it you want?"

"I wish to trade," Zero stated. "This capsule for Suzaku Kururugi."

"Impossible!" Jeremiah declared. "This man killed his Highness Prince Clovis! I simply cannot hand him over to anyone!"

"You are wrong Jeremiah. Kururugi is not Clovis' murderer. The man who truly killed Clovis," Zero turned his head slightly so his face pointed directly into the portable news camera of the blond man that had run out onto the road, "was myself!"

Around the world the people who chose to watch the trial, from the Japanese to members of the Britannian Royal family including a princess in the soon to be established Area 18 gasped in shock as this masked man who called himself Zero proclaimed he was the actual murderer of Prince Clovis.

Zero wasn't finished with his declaration. "In exchange for a single Eleven you can save the lives of hundreds of Britannians. Not a bad deal I say."

Jeremiah had completely lost control of the situation. Never had he suspected that someone would come out and confess to a crime that was guaranteed execution. But since this 'Zero' had confessed then there was no need for a trial. "Why bother with this trade when I can execute you where you stand?" He asked as he once again raised his gun.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Asked Zero. "If you do then the entire world will know the truth about, Orange." That statement was enough to throw the Britannians into confusion about what 'Orange' could be. Taking advantage of the confusion Zero tapped his heel twice on the roof of the cab, signaling Kallen to move the vehicle forward. Once the gap to the float had shrunk by several meters Lelouch initiated the critical part of his plan. "If I die it will go public. Now if you want Clovis' secret kept then I suggest that," here a small panel in his mask over his left eye moved allowing Lelouch to make direct eye contact with Jeremiah, "you release Suzaku Kururugi and do everything in your power to let us go!"

The effect was instantaneous. Jeremiah's face went blank and his eyes became rimmed with red light. "Yes. Release the prisoner. Do not interfere with their escape."

When Sasori Kewell, who had insisted on coming despite still feeling ill from the toxins he ingested, went to fire Jeremiah slammed his Sutherland into Kewell's and soon the console inside Kewell's Sutherland was painted in bile.

* * *

Lloyd Cecile Safezaku safe scene

* * *

"So, are you really the one who killed Clovis?" Suzaku asked Zero. "Why!?"

"This is war_"_ Zero replied. _"_Why wouldn't I kill the enemy commander"_  
_

"what about the poison gas?"

"It was a bluff._"_ Zero answered. "The result? Not a single life was lost this night._"_

"The result?" Suzaku asked, incredulous. "That's all that matters to you, isn't it?"

"Come join me._"_ Zero offered, missing what Suzaku was saying entirely. "The Britannia you serve is but a useless dominion._"_

"That may be true, but…" Suzaku said as he glared at Zero. "But this nation can be changed for the better! **And** from within!"

'From within?' Lelouch asked himself silently.

"Anything gained through contemptible means isn't worth anything." Suzaku added, turning to walk away.

"Where do you think you are going?_"_ Lelouch asked._  
_

"My court martial begins in an hour." Suzaku replied, walking away.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?_"_ Lelouch shouted from behind the mask. "The only reason they're giving you a trial is to find you GUILTY! THE JUDGE, THE PROSECUTION AND DEFENCE!"

"Perhaps, but rules are rules." Suzaku said. "And if I don't go, they'll start cracking down on Elevens… AND Honorary Britannians…"

"BUT YOU'LL DIE!_"_

"I don't mind."

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT!_"_

"And old friend of mine used to tell me that constantly." Suzaku replied.

Lelouch gasped afraid he had blown his cover. "It's my weakness I guess." Suzaku continued, turning to face Zero. "I'd try to bring you in, but you'd just end up killing me. And if I'm going to die, it's going to be in the service of the people." He turned away and began to leave again. "Even so, I thank you for saving me."

'You_… _fool_…'_ Lelouch thought his head bowed in despair from the idiocy of his oldest friend, as he turned his head to look at the sound of the opening doors he caught a glimpse of a chess piece on the ground beside him... the Black Queen after grabbing it he turned his head as Kallen asked him why he had just let Kururugi go free.

* * *

"If only you understood Kallen..." Lelouch said to her after he let Suzaku go as he tossed the discarded black queen piece he had just grabbed from the ground in the air.

As the Queen landed in his hand Kallen quickly grabbed that hand and spun him around to face her as both their senses of reality went foggy.

* * *

Flashback to the evening before the Execution Parade

* * *

"What do you want?" Kallen spat angrily at him.

"Nothing," he replied pulled out a chair and sat down at the interrogation table, staring at her until his eyes began to ache. She's a few feet away, and a foot of that is steel. He yearns to be closer; to kiss her once again; He can still feel the pressure of her lips against his. "I thought you'd want a visitor before tomorrow, that's all."

"I'm so glad you thought of me." He can hear the snarl in her voice, see the sneer pulling the corners of her lips down. "What are you going to do, parade us in front of your empire?" She punches "I hope you do. I hope that they all see the monster you are, that you'll kill people who are just trying to—who were—who were fighting for freedom."

She jerked back in surprise as she saw the single tear trail down his cheek... before he chuckled sadly, "If only you understood Kallen..." another tear trailing down his cheek... she can see the pain in his eyes. as he stands up to leave. "If you would excuse me Kallen; it isn't appropriate for a demon such as myself to have something as human as emotions... goodbye; Kallen." she could hear the regret in his voice; with her defenses down she could feel the sorrow emanating off of the man in front of her "I'll see you at dawn."

When he left she was left alone in her cell... she should have been happy... but what she had wanted to do then was ask him to explain;

* * *

It took Kallen a second to realize that she had just gotten a glimpse of Lelouch's memories from... then...

"Kallen could you please not spin me around that fast?" he asked "I feel dizzy..."

It was clear that he hadn't remembered anything himself...

Kallen said the one thing she wished she had back then "Lelouch... If I don't understand; then help me understand it...Please"

Upon hearing this Lelouch's face softened before he began to relate how he met Suzaku Kururugi, compelled as he was by something tugging at his heart to explain to this girl why he let Suzaku go; "When I first came to Japan before the war, the first Japanese family that I met was that of the former prime minister Genbu Kururugi..."

* * *

In headquarters of the Geass cult V.V. had assembled his agents and was giving them their missions "The work on the Sword of Akasha had been setback months by these disturbances; the disturbances seem to come from within the tokyo Concession so all of you will be dispersed throughout the city." he stated before giving them each their assignments "you Agent 27; you are being enrolled in Ashford academy, under the name Rolo Kimmel."

* * *

As Kallen and Zero walked back to join the rest of the future Black Knights Tamaki burst out

"Damnit why should we follow him? He refuses to show us who he really is! He could be Prince Clovis having faked his death under there for all we know!"

"Tamaki you really need to learn to think before you speak; after all 'Vos estis maximus Stultior ego unquam scivit'" Zero called out

"I understand something about silence being golden right?" Tamaki responded after a few seconds of embarassment

"Well don't you have to get home Tamaki?" Zero asked irritatedly.

"Yeah your right" Tamaki said before walking off with a goofy grin on his face convinced that he had guessed right.

After Tamaki left Kallen asked Lelouch what he just said

"Q1 I told him 'You are the biggest Idiot I have ever known'" He said causing the rest of the future Black Knights to chucle "after all 'Quidquidne Latine dictum sit altum videtur'"

"You didn't just insult me did you?" Kallen responds half jokingly and half dangerously

Lelouch sighs "Whatever is said in Latin sounds profound"

* * *

A/N: Well I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter I apologize for grammatic and stylistic errors but my Beta reader is celebrating Christmas

Merry Christmas Everyone!

Extra note: keep watch in future chapters the cookie poisoning actually plays a larger role than you might think.


End file.
